Of Touching and Torture
by Kayotics
Summary: Stan wants to just comfort and calm Kyle down with some soft touches, but all he's really doing is turning Kyle on. [Stan x Kyle, One-Shot, Style, M/M, Rated M for sexual content]


This is a short one-shot that I did shortly after my last one. No plot really, contains some smut, and pairs Stan and Kyle together.

* * *

The first time they kissed was clumsy and awkward and a bit weird. It wasn't often that someone found a romantic partner in someone that they literally grew up with. In a way, Kyle was grateful. He didn't have to spend a ton of time learning about Stan's personality or irritating quirks or sense of humor. They've had 15 years to do that. Instead, he could focus on other things. Like kissing.

It had been one month since they had first gotten together, and so far they had kept it a secret from, well, pretty much everybody. Ike was the only person Kyle told, and Kyle was pretty sure that Stan told his aging dog Sparky about the two of them. Ike and Kyle were pretty close, and he knew that he could trust his little brother, but Kyle had told Stan he wasn't sure if the dog could keep a secret.

They had agreed to take things slow, going at a pace they were both comfortable with. So far they had only gotten as far as heavy making out, but beyond that, nothing. Kyle knew that Stan was feeling self-conscious about this, since Kyle was setting the pace. Kyle had to constantly reassure him that "yes, I find you attractive," "no, you're not ugly", "yes, I really am just waiting for when I'm ready, it's not you."

To tell the truth, Kyle was afraid. If they went any farther than making out, and things didn't actually work out, would they ever get back to normal again? And what if they didn't work together, sexually? What if Kyle was just really shitty at doing anything sexual? That and he was still sort of freaked out by the idea of dicks… or at least someone else's dick. It took a lot to get used to, thinking you're straight one day and kissing your best friend the next.

Normally, trying to keep his hormones under control wouldn't be a problem. Kyle could control his thoughts, and he was also pretty good at controlling his libido. That was until Stan started to get a little more affectionate.

It was nothing big. Stan would just suddenly put his hand on Kyle's thigh or back or anywhere really, and gently drag his fingers across Kyle's skin. It was meant to be soothing. It was a sweet gesture that was meant to calm someone down. Instead, it just made Kyle hard.

The first time it happened was during a shouting match between Cartman and Kyle at the lunch table. It started to escalate, and Stan put his hand on Kyle's shoulder to try to soothe his anger. Then he started to softly drag the tips of his nails across Kyle's back, achingly slow, up and down. Kyle stiffened, and quickly shut up, even though Cartman was still calling him a 'Dirty Jew-rat' from across the table.

Kyle seethed at Cartman but otherwise said nothing. Eventually Stan stopped, and Kyle let out a shaky breath.

"You alright, dude?" Stan asked, oblivious.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyle lied. He was far from fine. Every time Stan talked, or breathed, or even looked in Kyle's general direction, he felt it in his dick. Kyle gulped and prayed that Stan wouldn't look down at all.

"Okay, if you say so." Stan wouldn't push it. Kyle had been betting that he wouldn't.

After that first time that Stan scratched his back like that, he started to do it a lot more often. Sometimes it would last a minute, sometimes it would last the entire lunch period. Every time it would make Kyle hard. And whenever Kyle got sexually frustrated, everyone paid the price. Why? Because frustrated Kyle was a mad Kyle.

This went on for a week. An entire _week_ of torture for Kyle, and an entire week of misery for everyone at his lunch table. Cartman had finally stopped accusing Kyle of PMSing, not because it was untrue, but because it had finally started to get old, even for Cartman.

On Tuesday, Stan had something to do during lunch, meaning that he was absent from the table. It was relatively peaceful, until Kenny spoke up. With his voice obscured behind his hood, he asked, "Kyle, are you mad at Stan?"

Kyle bit into his sandwich and chewed slowly, seeming to contemplate the question more than the answer. He finally spoke, muttering around his food. "Why would I be mad at Stan?"

"Well, you're just not nearly as pissy as you have been all week, and the only thing that has changed is Stan being here," Kenny said. Kyle thought he was too observant for his own good.

Kyle gulped down his food and grimaced. The conversation made his mouth dry and his food taste like cardboard. After mulling over his words for a moment, he sighed and said, "Trust me, I am not mad at Stan."

"I think he thinks you are."

Kyle took another bite of his sandwich, not really tasting it. He has been pretty testy lately, but it's only because Stan won't stop fucking _touching_ him. Not… that he had told Stan that. Stan didn't even know it was a problem. But Kyle wasn't sure he actually wanted the touching to stop. "Alright, I'll talk to him."

Kenny seemed satisfied and Cartman was satisfied to stuff his face, so Kyle was left to mull over what he was going to say.

Stan was there the next day, and he sat down at his usual spot at the lunch table next to Kyle. He looked as skittish as a deer during hunting season. Kyle inwardly groaned. How could he have missed how much his attitude was affecting Stan? Even when it was just the two of them hanging out, Kyle had been a little bit on edge lately. Not that he really could blame himself for it.

Kyle looked up to see Stan giving him a shy smile. Oh God, was that boy worried. Stan had never been good at hiding his emotions, and it was obvious that he was afraid of Kyle hating him. Kyle gave him a deadpan look.

"I'm not mad at you," Kyle said, his voice low enough so only Stan could hear.

Stan looked confused and surprised. "But I didn't…"

"I know you didn't say anything, but with the way I've been acting lately, it's not hard to think that I'm mad at someone. I'm not." Kyle forced a smile at the end of this, trying to reassure Stan.

"Then why have you been so bitchy lately?" Stan asked. Kyle's fake smile became even more strained.

Kyle tried not to get annoyed at the way that Stan phrased his sentences, and elaborated, "Well, I've just been… Sort of stressed lately. Like, uh, school. And Mom pushing me to look into colleges and stuff." This wasn't completely a lie, but it wasn't the reason that lunchtime had become so tense.

"You know you can talk about this stuff with me, right?" Stan whispered, his eyes shifting over to the other boys at the table to make sure they weren't paying attention to the conversation that may have seemed a little _too_ intimate, too close. Kyle could feel Stan's hot breath hitting against his face and, _God,_ Kyle wanted him badly. Cartman and Kenny were too busy trying to steal food off of each other to pay attention to the awkward sexual tension piling up across from them.

"Yeah, I know. I'll just, try to keep my cool around everyone else," Kyle promised. Once he said that, though, he knew he was done for, because Stan rested his hand on Kyle's knee. As if sitting in close proximity wasn't enough, Stan was going to drag his fingers across the worn fabric of Kyle's jeans and drive him up the wall.

Kyle was quiet throughout lunch, trying to keep his promise of not getting angry. But without anger to hide behind, there was no buffer between him and the stuff that Stan was currently making him feel. Any time someone asked him a question, his answer was short and clipped, and half of the time he just squeaked in response. He didn't even fight with Cartman when he asked if Kyle had sand stuck in his vagina again. Kyle didn't even seem to notice the insult.

When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch period, Stan turned to Kyle and asked, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You were pretty jumpy today."

"I'm fine!" Kyle urged, his voice cracking embarrassingly on the last word. He cringed. Stan might not push it, but there was no way that he bought the lie. Kyle was just relieved that he could take some time to calm down. Maybe hide in a bathroom for a few minutes.

So that's exactly what he did. He hid in a bathroom tucked away in the corner of the school. He jerked off, feeling awful about it the whole time, but badly needing the release. He sighed as he came, feeling more depressed about the situation than he was before. This was it. Kyle was going to go insane with lust every single goddamn lunch period and there was nothing he could do about it. He could always tell Stan to _stop_, he supposed, but it felt _so good_ in all the worst ways. Kyle didn't want it to end.

That's why, during lunch period the following day, Kyle was looking forward to Stan's slight touches. They were a drug, and Kyle was an addict. He was getting samples but no one was giving him a full hit.

"Kyle, you look a little flushed. Do you need to see the nurse?"

Kyle was brought back to reality and turned to look at Stan, who appeared to be worried. Kyle felt this weird mixture of guilt and lust and a little bit of shame eat at his insides, but he couldn't focus on that because Stan was _right there_ and _still touching him_. Kyle let out a shaky breath before croaking, "Y-yeah, I think I do."

Before anyone could say anything, Kyle jumped up from the table and grabbed Stan by the arm, yanking him along behind him. As soon as they were out of the cafeteria, Kyle was looking around the hall frantically, searching for somewhere, _anywhere, _that they could go. Stan shouted behind him to slow down, but Kyle simply ignored Stan's protests.

Kyle grabbed at a door handle to the janitor's closet and yanked it open, thankful that it wasn't locked. He quickly pulled Stan inside and slammed the door shut, locking it behind them.

Stan glared, seething, and shouted, "Kyle, what the fuck are yo—"

He was unable to finish thanks to a certain Jewish boy pressing him against the wall with the force of his lips. Kyle pressed forward, his tongue licking out to meet Stan's, and gripped Stan's wrists to the wall. Kyle kept up his passionate kisses, and pressed his body tightly against Stan's, jerkily grinding his hips against the other boy.

As soon as Kyle broke away, Stan gasped out, "Dude!"

Kyle whined and kept kissing Stan's face, moving toward his ear. "Jesus, Kyle! What's up with you?"

"You're driving me crazy, Stan," Kyle whispered, his voice sounding incredibly loud and wet in Stan's ear. Stan gasped and Kyle nibbled at Stan, moaning against his skin.

"What did I even do?" Stan gasped out, but the only reply he got was Kyle whining into his throat.

"Please, Stan," Kyle ground out, pressing his body against Stan's. It didn't take very long for the other boy to figure out _what_ exactly Kyle wanted, especially with his dick pressing up against Stan's thigh, but that didn't mean that Stan thought it was a great idea. They were in a school broom closet, for one thing.

"Kyle," Stan breathed out, his voice cracking as Kyle bit at his neck. Stan wasn't hard, he was too surprised, but the desperation that Kyle was showing was really hot. Kyle released his grip on Stan's wrists and brought his hands to the other boy's face, raking up into his hair and pushing Stan's hat off of his head.

Kyle placed a few more kisses on Stan's lips, tenderly this time, his face looking pained. "Please," he whined against Stan's mouth, and Stan slowly nodded in response.

Stan brought his hands down Kyle's sides lightly, making Kyle shudder underneath his fingers. Kyle's eyes drooped closed and he stilled for a minute before Stan's fingers found the front of his jeans. Stan fumbled with Kyle's pants for a minute as Kyle continued to assault his lips, but after a few moments the jeans were hanging loosely around Kyle's hips.

Gulping back his nervousness, and a bunch of spit that had gathered in his mouth, Stan pulled Kyle out of his boxers. Stan hadn't even seen Kyle's dick yet and now here he was, in the school, touching it. He spared a glance down.

"Holy shit," he whispered. Kyle made a noise that was meant to ask what Stan was talking about, to which Stan replied with, "I just can't believe I'm actually touching your junk." Kyle whined and Stan squeaked when he felt Kyle's dick jump in his hand. It was already leaking precum, bits of it beading at the tip and getting smeared from Kyle's sporadic hip movements. Stan wasn't sure how long Kyle could last.

Stan gave Kyle's dick a tentative pump, but it was enough to make Kyle moan in appreciation. Kyle's mouth moved down to Stan's throat, where he just mouthed at the skin wetly, not really accomplishing much but leaving a bunch of spit on Stan's neck.

Stan started to get a rhythm going, but he didn't have to go very long before Kyle was shaking in his hand and whispering his name into his neck. A few seconds later, Kyle's come was all over Stan's hand, the floor, and maybe a little bit on Stan's pants, but at the moment he was more concerned with Kyle slumping against his side. Stan inched down against the wall, holding onto Kyle as they cuddled on the ground. Kyle's breathing was still labored and his head was still pressed against Stan's neck, but for the first time in a week and a half, he seemed calm.

After a few minutes, Stan whispered, "Kyle, lunch is going to end soon." Kyle groaned and nodded, and slowly he sat up, sweat glistening on his forehead. Despite having to move, Kyle looked dazed and happy, sporting a tiny smile and tired eyes. His curls had slipped out from underneath his ever present hat, some of them sticking to his skin. Stan thought he looked gorgeous. "God, you're a wreck."

Undeterred by Stan's comment, Kyle simply kissed him and said, "Thanks, dude. I really needed that."

They cleaned up and went back to lunch, managing to get the rest of their meal in before the bell rang. Well, they ate what Cartman and Kenny hadn't managed to eat already. Kyle easily quelled any questions that the other guys had about him being sick, but Stan couldn't help but notice that Kyle was a lot happier.

After that first time in the Janitor's closet, Kyle thought that maybe things would get easier.

They didn't.

Stan kept up his gentle touches and Kyle kept getting frustrated, occasionally stealing Stan away from the lunch table and taking care of things in some corner of the bathroom or in an abandoned closet. Now that Stan was aware of what was going on, he was just as excited for these trysts as Kyle was. Unfortunately, Stan wasn't aware of what was causing them, so he kept unintentionally teasing Kyle whenever they were together.

"Kyle, I think-" Stan paused to catch his breath, lacing his fingers in Kyle's hair. Kyle looked up from his spot on the bathroom floor, his mouth pulling away from Stan's cock.

Lazily, Kyle pumped Stan's dick a few times, causing the other boy to shudder against the stall door. "Yeah?"

"Maybe," Stan breathed, his words coming out in airy huffs, "we shouldn't be doing this so much."

Kyle's brows furrowed and he frowned, jerking his hand a little bit and eliciting a moan out of Stan. "You don't like it?"

Kyle could see Stan shaking his head as he arched his back against the door. "N-no. Definitely not. It's great. Really good. But we're at school," Stan finished, punctuating his sentences with tiny thrusts into Kyle's fist.

Disappointed, Kyle finished Stan off and cleaned him up, kissing Stan once on the lips before helping him adjust his clothes. He could see Stan's point, but he _really_ liked this. And he really didn't want to go back to having to sit in the lunchroom without any hope of taking care of his "issue."

"Kyle… Don't look so sad," Stan urged, still catching his breath. "We can do this stuff at our houses or something, we don't have to do it at school all the time."

Kyle nodded glumly, and tried to give Stan a smile to assure him that it was all right, but it Stan could tell it was forced. Kyle couldn't really give a shit about having sex at school. But now that he had been able to have Stan any time that he wanted, going back to nothing at all would be tough, especially since he hadn't quite told Stan what the problem was.

They returned to their lunch, finishing quickly and receiving curious looks from Kenny and a few of the other boys at the table. If any of them noticed Kyle's glum mood, no one commented on it.

Kyle thought he would be able to handle it. He knew he had great self-control. He had discipline and good habits and could resist temptations. Except when it came to Stan, who was currently rubbing circles into his thigh underneath the lunchroom table. This had been going on since Kyle had sat down, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon.

"Kyle?" Kenny's voice asked from behind the gigantic hood that he still wore up at all times. "You're looking kind of tense."

Kyle's fist clenched underneath the table and he formed a shaky, but passable, smile. "Oh? Sorry. I was just thinking about something," Kyle lied, grabbing the burger on his plate with quivering fingers.

"You're not gonna start PMSing again, are you?" Cartman drolled out, smirking from behind his small mountain of food.

Kyle glowered at Cartman and was about to say something when Stan's fingers slipped a little too close to Kyle's crotch. Kyle's comeback died in his throat and was replaced with a loud squeak, notifying everyone at the table to Kyle's odd behavior. Kyle's fists clenched around his burger, almost ripping the poor thing in half, as he felt his dick throb particularly strongly.

Kyle's strange squeak had the adverse affect of making all of the boys at the table tease him and ask him if he was okay. Gathering attention was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Stan looked at Kyle strangely and asked just loud enough to break through the chorus of teasing, "Kyle, are you alright?"

That was _it._ Kyle had had it. Stan had been so fucking oblivious, so fucking _stupid_, that Kyle couldn't keep it in anymore. So he didn't.

"I'd be alright if you would stop fucking teasing me with your fingers all the time! Do you know how close your fingers were to my dick? It's taking all of my effort not to jump you right here and fuck you senseless! GOD!"

The cafeteria had chosen to respond to that with silence, and as soon as Kyle realized what he said, he turned to the table and broke the silence with the sound of his head slamming violently into the tabletop. The next thing one could hear was the laughter of Eric Cartman, his rough voice ringing loudly and obnoxiously through the halls.

Stan cleared his throat once, twice, and then a third time for good measure, and said eloquently, "Oh. I see."

"So that's why Kyle's been PMSing!" came the muffled shout of Kenny.

For the remainder of lunch, Kyle continued to hit his head against the table, and Stan quietly ate his lunch, redfaced and, for the first time in weeks, not touching Kyle at all.

(Later, Stan would make a game of it and tease Kyle to see how long he could last without anyone noticing. This was absolute torture for Kyle, but it always ended with the best sex afterward, especially if Kyle won.)

-end-


End file.
